1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a carpet sample display rack for displaying carpet samples to the public, and more particularly to a rack allowing easy removability of individual carpet samples. With the display rack of this invention, a waterfall array of samples is accomplished without requiring the installation of hangers, rods, or other support devices on the carpet samples.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
In preparation for this application, a pre-examination patentability search was conducted. The search was conducted in Class 211/44, 45, 47 and 182. The search uncovered the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 4,446,974 Ott May 8, 1984 4,427,118 Corrigan et al Jan. 24, 1984 4,038,767 Chasin et al Aug. 2, 1977 3,633,759 Jennings Jan. 11, 1972 3,195,733 Best Jul. 20, 1965 2,964,198 Eisbart Dec. 13, 1960 2,946,454 Asher Jul. 26, 1960 2,879,898 Best Mar. 31, 1959 2,643,774 Patterson et al June 30, 1953 ______________________________________
In the past, numerous display rack arrangements have been disclosed, including the above, to solve such problems of shifting center of gravity with selection of sample-to-be-viewed; ease of removal of samples; unique attachment and detachment devices; and economical construction.
In many of the patents uncovered, various supports, sample hangers, or brackets are provided for the prior art waterfall carpet display devices. Typical is the elongated support member 14 of Ott '974, FIG. 2; the interlocking supporting tray 10 of Jennings '759; the fittings of Best '733 (clamp 25, clamping portion 28 and T-shaped connector 27); the clamping arms 38 and 40 of Eisbart '198, FIG. 3; the clamp 24 of Asher '454, FIGS. 3 and 4; and, the rings 28 and sample support rod 20 of Patterson et al '774, FIGS. 2 and 3. The attachment parts distinguish the sample racks of the prior art in two specific ways, namely; (1) the parts are separable from the rack itself in order to provide the carpet sample support; and, (2) in many cases the samples are not readily detachable from the display rack and are provided to be opened like the pages of a book.
The patents to Corrigan et al '118, Chasen et al '767, and Best '898 all show clamping arrangements wherein mountable carpet samples are clamped to the waterfall display and viewing of the entire sample is accomplished by turning to the particular color or piece selected.